The invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing liquids, said dispenser having a liquid storage unit, a dispensing head with a perforated plate component which has at least 25 dispensing openings in a dispensing opening region, a pre-chamber which is connected upstream of the dispensing openings of the perforated plate component and from which the dispensing openings are supplied and a connecting channel which connects the liquid storage unit to the pre-chamber.
The use of perforated plates for dispensing liquids is known in particular from the area of such dispensers which have a vibration device by means of which liquid is pressurized in a pulsed manner in a dosing chamber and, as a result, is pressed through the dispensing openings. The result of such dispensing is a fine mist. A dispenser with such a perforated plate is known, for example, from EP 0 923 957 A1. Although the measures according to the invention which are proposed within the framework of this document are basically also usable in the case of such a realization of dispensers, the invention does relate in particular to dispensers which are not provided with electric actuators such as vibration devices, but instead obtain the liquid pressure to generate the dispensing either as a result of bringing in mechanical energy during the actuation or, however, from the pressurization of the liquid in the liquid storage unit which is already present at delivery.